


The Beginning (Of Another Round)

by mademoisellePlume



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way #54 could have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning (Of Another Round)

Rachel was dead. The Visser was out of Alloran's head, and as well as he'd handled himself talking to Captain-Prince Asculan-Semitur-Langor, his long fingers trembled slightly with uncertainty and excitement. His head was free, for the first time in a long, long time. His eyes seemed to be locked in a permanent Andalite smile. We were waiting at the rendezvous point, just beyond the moon's orbit, and it seemed to take hours.

Marco tapped out a variety of songs on the briefcase Visser One had been locked in, and I didn't have the energy to tell him to stop.

Then the Andalite forces moved in, and Fighters surrounded the Pool Ship, shredders aimed at them. Following them was the Dome Ship Elfangor, swooping in proudly. The Andalites did their thing, running probes, making sure that we were powered down, as we promised, and that there were no other ships in the vicinity. 

Marco insisted I sent Ax to greet the delegation. I had to act the part of the Big Boss, he said.

Tobias wasn't happy, and Cassie was talking to him. I can't blame him for being angry right now. I could still see that white paw coming down- no. There was work to be done. Time enough later to indulge in my guilt.

The Andalites swept onto the bridge, and I turned to look at them. The warriors spread out, filling the room and surrounding everyone who might be a threat. Which, somewhat gratifyingly, apparently included the teenaged humans.

Captain Asculan moved with conscious dignity, and the junior officers trailed behind him, seeming to find no special interest in being in a Yeerk ship.

A few of them looked at Alloran and sneered in that Andalite way. He'd had a reputation even before he'd become the Abomination. He barely flinched, but moved his tail, as if reassuring himself he still controlled it.

I took a deep breath and said, "Captain, thanks for coming over. As soon as we can settle some details, I'll be glad to turn this ship over to you." 

<Details?> 

"Yes. The Yeerk prisoners of war have been promised the opportunity to be subjected to the morphing technology. So have a number of Taxxons down on the surface." 

<Interesting.> 

That wasn't quite what I was expecting. "Interesting?" I repeated, lifting my eyebrows. I could see Cassie and Marco exchanging glances.

"Somethings not right here, Ax." Tobias said quietly to Ax, his intense gaze fixed on the nearest warrior. 

<We will have to take that into consideration. So you intend to give Taxxons the morphing power?> He pressed, taking a step towards me.

I stood my ground. This guy didn't think I was going to be intimidated, did he? I was standing next to the Andalite that had terrified me for a very long time, and I had orchestrated the downfall of the Yeerk that had puppeted his every movement.

This Andalite was in for a sorry surprise if he thought I would back away from him.

<There is not point in showing mercy to Taxxons. And you had no right to promise what you do not own.> The Andalite told me, a bit blandly. I refused to get mad, but thats what Marco was there for, apparently.

"Hey, we're handing you a Yeerk Pool ship. And by the way, there are another couple of dozen major Yeerk vessels back in orbit around Earth and you can snap them up easy. Thanks to us." 

His fists were clenched, I could see.

<It's a brave little victory you've found here.> The condescension in his tone made me have to work not to snarl at him, my teeth itching to erupt into the fangs of a tiger.

Marco erupted. "We won your lousy war for you, you pompous old —" 

He cut off, just before I was about to speak. A tail-blade was at his throat.

The tiger seemed like a good idea, and my teeth were the first to elongate when I made that decision. <Morph any further and I'll unhand your little friend.> Said another warrior, putting his tail blade to Marco's wrist.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded, my words made a little thicker by the addition of the oversized teeth.

The General put his tailblade to my throat. Ax, Cassie and Tobias were being similarly threatened.

He smiled with his eyes. <No, humans, you didn't win the war for anyone. You didn't win at all. You've just lost.>

An Andalite took the case from Marco. <Should Visser One be allowed to reinfest his host, Visser Four?> He asked respectfully, and I realized just how doomed we were.

<No, the fool came this close to losing everything. The Council will decide if he lives or dies, and if he keeps his host if he lives.> 

Alloran was shaking violently.

<Congratulations, Prince Alloran!> A warrior said sarcastically, using his tailblade to hold down Alloran's, preventing him from attacking or from killing himself. <You're no longer the only Andalite-controller. You're thrilled, I know.>

"Rachel died for nothing." Tobias whispered.

<We will not be taken so easily!> Ax shouted.

They laughed. 

<Do you think we're going to give you a chance to escape? Why do you think we took so long?> 

Four Hork-Bajir appeared on the bridge, holding a small portable yeerk pool.

The general looked at me. <I think Jake the Yeerk-Killer should go first. It's only fair.>

"No!" Cassie screamed as I was dragged to the pool by two of the Hork-Bajir. I fought, but my mind was in a daze. Sending Rachel to die, worthless. We were going to become Controllers. Everything had been for nothing. My parents would never be free again. 

I would never be free again.

**Author's Note:**

> <Fight them. They are stronger than you think. They have . . . they have infiltrated . . .they are on the home world . . . fight. . .> \- Alloran-Semitur-Corrass
> 
> Animorphs #8 The Alien.


End file.
